The Basketball Which Ghoul Kuroko Plays
by Lora-san
Summary: - Nem értelek Tetsuya. Ha ennyire vágysz Kagamira, miért nem kapod el? Miért nem kapod el... és ölöd meg? Hisz mindketten tudjuk, hogy gond nélkül meg tudnád tenni. Miután végeztél, egyszerűen csak dobd ki valamelyik sikátorban. Hidd el, a gerlék előbb találják meg a hulláját, mint a rendőrök. (Tokyo Ghoulság a Kuroko univerzumban, semmi más. One-shot, kínzás mód említés)


**Oké, ez egy Kurokós story, Ghoul univerzumban, de ez nem Tokyo Ghoul. Ennek az animének csak az első évadát láttam, a másodikat nem. De ugyanúgy van az egész, piros-fekete véreres szem, emberhús falás - említve, gerlék... Annak lesz teljesen érthető, aki látta a Tokyo Ghoult, de aki nem az is értheti.**

 **A lényeg az: Kuroko egy Ghoul, aki kénytelen emberhúst enni, mivel ez az egyetlen étel, amit meg tud enni. A Rakuzan vs Seirin meccs alatt játszódik az egész, a negyedik negyed előtt, a szünetben.**

 **Hibák az enyémek, de a jogok és a karakterek nem. Megpróbáltam hű maradni a Ghoulságnak, de tettem bele plusz dolgokat... (pl mintha éreznének dolgokat, egy másik Ghoul szagát... mert hát az animében Kaneki is kiszagolta a hullát, azt mondta olyan mint a süti? amit az anyja sütött neki, szóval... a másik a Kagune vibrálása. Nem látszik teljes egészében, csak akkor vibrál ha a személy hangulata kritikussá fordul pl dühös...) Srácok, ha nem tudjátok mi az a Kagune, menjetek fel animeaddictsa :D**

 **Jó olvasást!**

 **Lora**

 **Amúgy kinek lett 4-es az angol kis érettségije?! Nekem! Jupppééé! :3 :D Alig várom a nyarat! Dolgozni akaroooook!**

* * *

Kuroko remegő kezeivel a falba támaszkodott, és megpróbált a többnél is több levegőt juttatni a szervezetébe. De hiába nyeldekelte a levegőt eszeveszettül, úgy érezte, menten megfullad. Az erőlködésben, melyet az életbennmaradásáért játszott, úgy belemélyesztette a körmeit a falba, hogy nem csak kacifántos vonalakat hagyott maga után, hanem még a vére is kiserkent az ujjbegyeiből.

Lihegett, érdes hangon hörgött, persze mindezt szép csendben. Nem hagyhatta, hogy bárki is meglássa. Hiszen az irdatlan nagy problémát jelente... de nem csak számára...

Érezte. A sejtjeiben, a vénáiban, a csontjaiban, a _zsigereiben_... De Kuroko nem akart rosszat. Ő _tényleg_ nem akart semmi rosszat. Egyszerűen csak...

 _Éhezett._

Mikor elért egy üres, szinte már sötét folyosóra, meglátta maga előtt a kijárat felszabadító fényeit. Csak pár méter, pár méter... – Mondogatta magában egyfolytában akárcsak egy imádságot vagy egy mantrát. Szent célként tűzte ki a világosságot maga előtt, amiben egy lámpa villódzó fényét sejtette. Hiszen már este volt.

Kuroko beharapta az ajkait, de így is érezte az ínyeibe szúró, jeges fájdalmat, mely jelezte neki, hogy bizony ideje lenne már enni valamit. Hogy csitítsa ezt az érzést, leguggolt, és előre hátra kezdett el dülöngélni, magában közben azt motyogva, hogy _„mindjárt elmúlik, mindjárt..."_

Nyüszíteni kezdett, mint egy ázott-fázott, kiéheztetett korcs a jégesőben, aszfalton tekeregve. Viszont, már a legelején tudta, hogy ennyi nem lesz elég. Hogy _ennyi_ nem elég. Kezeit az ölébe fektette, majd a jobb kezével először eltörte a bal kisujját. Nem sikított fel, habár az érzés korántsem volt pihentető és boldogító. Inkább iszonyatosan fájdalmas, de már meg tanulta kontrollálni az effajta fájdalmat. Ennél durvább dolgok is szoktak történni, vele...

A fejét felemelte, és zihált, de nem érzett megkönnyebbülést. Csak a mérhetetlen kínt, a vágyat... a vágyat valamibe beleharapjon, _belemélyessze a fogát..._

Tetsuya éhes volt. Húst akart. _Húst_. Most. Azonnal.

 _Kellkellkellkellkellkellkellkell_... – Csak ez járt a fejében, körbe-körbe, keresztbe-kasul, cikkcakkban, átlósan, _mindenhogy_.

 _Érezte_.

A szeme húzódni, rángatózni kezdett, de csupán egyetlen egy másodpercig. Alig ezek után, vigyorogni kezdett, olyan egész fogas vigyorral, ami inkább a veszett kutyákra jellemző vicsorgás volt. Most pedig az éhség mellett még valami egészen mást is érzett. Erőt. Erőt az egész testében, lényében... Tudta, hogy bármit elérhet, bármit megtehet...

Hogy bármit megkaphat.

Igen, Kuroko ezzel a lendülettel, tudattal felállt, és nekiindult a vágyai tárgyának. Amit oly régóta akart... De csak indult volna.

Ugyanis, érezte, hogy valaki vállon ragadja, és a falnak dobja, mint valami tönkrement rongybabát. Amikor Kuroko megérezte a másik személy szagát, _bűzét_... arra gondolt, hogy: _„Már csak ez kellett."_

\- Mit képzelsz magadról, Tetsuya? Csak így, itt? Hát nincs benned semmi felelősségtudat?

A kék hajú elhúzta a száját, majd kuncogva lerázta magáról fajtársa kezeit, és cöcögött.

\- Oh, igen. Már megint engedted, hogy az éhség felülkerekedjen rajtad.

A kisebb csak elmosolyodott. De nem volt benne semmi jóindulat.

\- Térj vissza Tetsuya, nem akarsz minden veled szembejövőt megölni, igaz?

Kuroko nehezen lélegzett, ahogy kissé izzadtan, véráras fekete szemével, és vörös szembogarával felbámult a másik szemeibe. Idegen, tudásilag hiányos ember félne ettől a látványtól, de Akashi Seijuuro még csak meg se rezzent. Inkább csak mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és ugyanilyen szemekkel bámult vissza társára, akit majdhogy nem az őrület kerülgetett.

Egy szempillantás alatt, mintha csak elfújták volna az egészet, Kuroko szeme „villódzni" kezdett, és Akashi újra a kék szembogarakba bámult. A kék hajú szája megremegett, és ahogy ismét csak lecsúszott a padlóra, hangos zokogásba kezdett.

Akashi csak lepillantott rá, érzelmek nélkül. Egyáltalán nem sajnálta, szánta Kurokót. Csak nem értette. Nem értette, hogy miért teszi ezt magával a másik.

 _Újra._

\- Megint el fogod játszani, hm? Ugyanazt? Mint régebben?

Néma csend és sírás volt a válasz a kérdésére.

\- Ne nevettess, Tetsuya. Tudom, hogy te ennél erősebb vagy. Sokkal. Miért hagyod, hogy az éhséged átvegye feletted az irányítást?

Hallgatás és szipogás. Kuroko könnyes szemekkel, bűntudatos képpel bámult fel az egykori kapitányára.

Akashi sóhajtott.

\- Nem értelek Tetsuya. Ha ennyire vágysz Kagamira, miért nem kapod el? Miért nem kapod el... és ölöd meg? Hisz mindketten tudjuk, hogy gond nélkül meg tudnád tenni. Miután végeztél, egyszerűen csak dobd ki valamelyik sikátorban. Hidd el, a gerlék előbb találják meg a hulláját, mint a rendőrök.

Kuroko abbahagyta a bőgést, majd hirtelen felpattant, és dacosan, sőt, haragosan bámult Akashira.

\- Nem fogom bántani, Kagami-kunt! – Sziszegte, ahogy közelebb hajolt a másik arcához.

Akashi elmosolyodott, majd kuncogott.

\- Oh, valóban? – nézett le egy pillanatra, szándékosan húzva az időt. – Pedig ahogy az előbb láttam, kezdesz kifordulni magadból. - Nézett vissza.

Kuroko vicsorgott, de hallgatott, a levegő pedig szinte vibrált körülötte. Akashi nem hogy hátrált volna, előrébb lépett egyel.

A vörös hajú félredöntötte a fejét, és úgy szemlélte tovább esztelen társát.

\- Mindig is ez volt a legnagyobb gyengeséged, Tetsuya. Falánk vagy. Mint Shougo... Mindig olyanra vágysz, aki erős, aki nagy, aki figyelemre méltó, aki... tündöklik, úszik a _fényben_.

Kuroko kezei ökölbe szorultak, de mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, a másik megelőzte.

\- Mit fogsz tenni? Azt amit Daikival?

A kék szemek kitágultak, mintha a másik éppen most próbálta volna ki a sok drog közül valamelyiket. A szemében minden bánó érzelmet fel lehetett vélni.

\- A szerencséd kézzel fogható volt _akkor_ , és örülhetsz neki, ha Daikinak soha nem fog eszébe jutni, az a nap. Mert akkor _tudod_ mi a teendő. Senki sem tudhat rólunk. Aki mégis tudomást szerez, megöljük. Emlékszel még ugye? Ezt jobb ha nem felejted el.

A kisebb beharapta az ajkát, majd a kézfejével a még odaszáradt cseppeket próbálta eltávolítani az arcáról. Akashi felemelte a kezét, és megsimította a másik fejét.

\- Megmondtam. Ha ennyire akarod, öld meg. Tudom, látom, _érzem_ amire vágysz, Tetsuya. A szagod mindent elárul... de a vibrálás körülötted is igazán kifejező. De tudod, még mindig nem értelek. Miért szenvedsz?

\- Ember vagyok. – Nyelt Kuroko. – Ember... ember... nem akarok bántani senkit... főleg nem Kagami-kunt... – Volt újból sírós a hangja, pedig ő nem egy gyenge _ember_.

Seijuuro kezdte unni ezt a mantrát. Mindig ezt kellett a másiktól hallgatnia. _„Ember vagyok, ember vagyok, nem akarom bántani, őt nem..."_ Így indulattal teli erővel a másik fejét belecsapta a falba, és nem érdekelte, hogy nyomot hagy vele. Tetsuya a karjaival a kézre fogott, ami a fejét tartotta, és figyelmen kívül hagyta azt a tényt, hogy a kisujja teljesen ép és egészséges volt már. Félrenézett, majd fintorgott, bár ez alig volt látható.

\- Tetsuya, nézz rám. – Parancsolta, mire pár másodperc múlva, Kuroko úgy is tett. Hisz engedelmeskednie kellett. – Mik vagyunk mi?

Egy idő múlva érkezett is a válasz.

\- Ghoulok.

\- Mit eszünk mi?

\- Húst.

\- Milyen _húst_ eszünk mi, Tetsuya?

Kuroko nyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki rajta. Nem akarta kimondani. Ha kimondja hangosan, akkor magának is bevallja, hogy valójában micsoda is. Hogy egy szörnyeteg. Egy **gyilkos**.

\- Te dacolsz velem? - volt hideg Seijuuro hangja. - Azt kérdeztem, hogy milyen húst eszünk mi, Tetsuya.

De nem mondhatott ellent.

\- Ember. Ember húst... ember húst eszünk... – Lihegte, majd élvezettel megcsillantak a szemei.

A vörös hajú elengedte a baba kék hajat, majd negédesen elmosolyodott.

\- Veszélyt jelentesz rám, ránk nézve Tetsuya, ha nem bírsz magaddal. Kössünk egy fogadást. - Mondta hirtelen.

A másik nyelt egyet.

\- Foga...fogadást?

\- Úgy van... – bólintott -, ha megnyered a játékot, később elmegyünk, és eszünk _valakit_...

A Seirines kissé eltátotta a száját.

\- De ha én nyerek... mész, és még ma este teret adsz a vágyadnak... Megölöd Kagamit.

Kurokónak viszketni kezdett a tenyere az elképzeléstől. Olyan... olyan...

 _Fantasztikusnak_ hangzott.

\- Elkapod, majd egyesével eltörsz minden egyes csontot a testében... kivérezteted, majd leszakítod a végtagjait, egészen addig kínzod, míg ő maga nem könyörög majd azért, hogy öld meg... De óh, nem Tetsuya nem... nem ölöd meg, te ennél is jobbat teszel... – hajolt oda a másik füléhez, ahogy belesuttogta -, élve felfalod őt. – Nyalta meg az ajkait Akashi, aztán arrébb lépett, és visszaindult a Rakuzan öltözője felé.

Kuroko csak ott maradt, állva, maga elé bámulva, kábán.

\- És nem kell mondanom, hogy nincs ínyemre a gyilkolás... Jobb szeretem, ha nem kell semmit sem tennem, úgy hogy mindent bele fogok adni, hogy én győzzek, Tetsuya. És elhiheted, hogy győzni fogok, hiszen nekem mindig igazam van. Találkozunk az utolsó negyedben. – Intett, ahogy lassú léptekkel elsétált.

A kék hajú pedig, percekkel később letörölte a homlokáról az izzadtságot, megpaskolta az arcát, és vett egy mély levegőt. Ezek után, ő is szép lassan, visszasétált a csapattársaihoz. Mikor már mindkét Ghoul hallótávolságon kívül volt, az egyik közeli férfi mosdó ajtaja nyikorgással kinyílt, és két hold sápadt kosárlabda idióta lépett ki mögüle. Aomine és Kagami hatalmasat nyelt, majd rémült képpel egymásra néztek, de nem tudtak megszólalni.

* * *

 **Háhá! Igen, bocsi, ez csak egy One-Shot, de lehet, hogy majd jön a második fele. :D**

 **Na, amúgy ez csak egy hirtelen ötlet volt, Ghoul Kuroko... Raawwwrr... xD**

 **Remélem tetszett!**

 **U:i. Ebből nem lesz egy nagy történet, szerintem ha elkap a kedvés az ihlet, akkor fogok még vele írni, pár shotot. :)**

 **Lora**


End file.
